


Rogue Entertainment

by plastic_cello



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Pornstar Bucky, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/pseuds/plastic_cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a harmless white lie; Loki had only wanted a part-time job over the summer.  But it evolved into so much more, once he met Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue :: A Harmless White Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incubigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/gifts).



> I blame this story completely on Viv (Incubigirl); it was too good not to write. Even though, I need another story like a hole in the head.

* * *

 

**Prologue :: A Harmless White Lie**

 

* * *

 

It had been a harmless white lie; Loki had only wanted a part-time job over the summer. One, more specifically, in the film industry; which seemed like a feasible request for someone who lived in close proximity to the movie capital of the world. But no matter how many applications he had submitted, the many résumés he turned in, he had found very little success.

Undoubtedly, his age had been the deciding factor. He was, after all, only sixteen years old, and while his intellect and maturity was notably more significant than someone else his age; Loki still hadn't anything to show for it. That was until he had lied, once he was two weeks into the summer break and still unemployed with the threat of a stereotypical mall job looming over his head.

He hadn't truly expected anything to come of it. He had only lied about his age by a mere four years, after he had seen a listing for an editing job for a lesser known film company called _Rogue Entertainment_. And by chance, he had been interviewed and had been hired on the spot; due to his previous experience, when it came to his high school's news telecast that he might have referred to as a reputable local news station instead.

Despite the company not being a well-known name, Loki had had been grateful for the opportunity nonetheless. He had been eager to start and work alongside people within the industry, and found that his senior editor was a pleasant individual too by the name of Phil Coulson; who warmly showed him around the unremarkable studio in which they were to work.

His enthusiasm had eventually waned, though; replaced by something akin to horror, once Phil had cued up the first scenes they were to work on. The monitors had come to life with a burgundy-haired woman with pouty red lips and a copious amount of cleavage that practically spilled out of her little black dress. She had soon been joined by a non-descript man that rid her of said dress and every bit of clothing on her body too; before they had fallen onto one another and rutted about in an inappropriate manner.

It had taken an inordinate amount of time for Loki to fully understand what he had gotten himself to. But once he did, he had been torn by either hurrying away and running home or sitting still to perform the job he had been hired to do.

Only when Phil had turned to him with obvious concern in his eyes, had he then made the abrupt decision to stay. He couldn't have said why he did nor could he have said that he wasn't thoroughly distracted by the pornography and the girlish, exaggerated moans the burgundy-haired woman had made. In fact, there had been very little logic to his decision not to run away as fast as he could, and instead apply for a job that was by far more appropriate for someone his age.

He had stayed, though; and within weeks he had learned the burgundy-haired woman was named Natasha Lane and was _Rogue Entertainment_ 's number one contract star. Much of the work Loki had been left to edit revolved around Natasha Lane, whose exploits had been both shockingly explicit and oddly unappealing to him; and eventually became nothing more than a matter of work.

That was until he had been left to edit a major scene without Coulson beside him; he had already made a good impression with his coworker, to the point where Coulson had allowed him to handle the final and most important scene of Natasha's newest feature. One that she had performed with another important star of the company, Bucky Barnes; which had temporarily left Loki dumbfounded as if it were his first day on the job again.

Bucky Barnes had a boyish charm to him; an easy smile and brilliant blue eyes. Even his lines were delivered as if he were a seasoned, mainstream actor. He wasn't wooden nor did he rely fully on his physical prowess to convey the emotion within the scene. Bucky Barnes was something special with a magnetism that drew Loki in, and had aroused him embarrassingly enough too.

Then again, Loki had had known from a very early age that he was gay. The men he had witnessed during most of Natasha Lane's film hadn't appealed to him, though. They had been far too bulky and muscular and tanned; behemoth of men that were far more intimidating than sexy. But Bucky was unique, defined but not overly so, with a sweet face as he orgasmed; as opposed to his ugly red-faced fellow entertainers.

Loki liked him; so much so, that he had gone home and watched many of his other scenes. Several of which were performed with Natasha, and the likes of Maria Lee and Peggy James too; all the buxom beauties that _Rogue Entertainment_ had to offer. Within Loki's fantasies, however, he and Bucky were the stars.

Bucky performed unmentionable things on him; easily drew pleasurable sounds from his lips and caused his gangly, long-limbed body to flail and convulse. And those thoughts had only served to compromise his ability to edit the scene properly; and why Coulson had eventually sent him to one of the sets for a change of pace, since Coulson had taken his intrigue for boredom instead.

It had been an unwise decision; a horribly bad one, in fact. Coulson could have single-handedly been held accountable for what had commenced soon thereafter. Loki could only blame his senior editor for the unfortunate incident, and every unfortunate event that followed afterwards too. But more than anything, it had been Loki's fault. Seeing as it had all come about because of his harmless white lie.


	2. Chapter One :: Hesitation & Reservations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was happy to finally get this out there; I had a block on my mind when it came to this story (for some reason). So I'm glad it came together in the end. :)

* * *

 

**Chapter One :: Hesitation & Reservations**

 

* * *

 

The Mediterranean style mansion sat in the middle of the Hollywood Hills; shrouded by overgrown palm trees and various other kinds of greenery. The semi-circle driveway was filled with half a dozen vehicles parked in front. Loki steered his beat-up Camry past the stationary cars, before he found a spot to pull into; closest to a sagging palm that looked ready to snap from years of being weighed down by its own foliage. He just hoped that it wouldn't choose to give way now and on top of his car no less.

Then again it would serve him right. He shouldn't have been there anyway. It was already growing dark, far beyond his allotted work hours; not to mention, he was about to step foot onto an adult film set which was highly inappropriate for someone of his age. But that didn't deter him from putting the Camry in park and then cutting the engine.

Phil had sent him there, already giving security the head's up that he was welcomed. Because apparently everyone needed to visit one of the sets once in a while, whether or not their presence was deemed necessary or not. And well, Loki couldn't deny his curiosity had been piqued by the offer even if he feared some uncomfortable moments ahead of him.

Taking in a deep breath, Loki pocketed his keys and climbed out of the car. No one greeted him on his walk up the drive; in fact, everyone had seemingly clustered into the entranceway of the home and in the midst of a cigarette break. Even as they saw him mount the steps, they only nodded his way, and didn't vocalize any concern about his presence there as he eventually stepped across the threshold.

Regardless of his little white lie about being twenty years old, Loki was baby faced and clearly a teenager as opposed to an adult. But no one seemed to share that opinion; or maybe they really didn't care to know one way or another. Since any sort of scandal could easily rock the industry to the core and well so long as Loki remained on the technical end of the business there really shouldn't be any problems with his involvement anyway.

The interior of the mansion was nothing short of breathtaking. Only a few crew members mulled along the open floor plan; through the Tuscan inspired formal dining room with several catered food products along the table, and beyond to the living room where someone had taken residence on one of the sofa sectionals.

Loki marveled at the many expensive finishes in the home; despite living in a very nice house himself, this one easily surpassed it. The floors were covered in a terracotta colored tile, while the walls were textured and colored gold. Iron-wrought light fixtures hung from the high ceilings, leading the way towards a grand stairwell where undoubtedly the filming was taking place on the second floor.

For a split-second, hesitation gripped him; as if he finally understood the gravity of the situation entirely now. It had all seemed rather hypothetical as he drove to the address Phil had given him, and in a way he couldn't deny how desensitized he'd grown from hours of watching pornography all day long. But now he was really toeing the line between common decency and downright debauchery.

After all, what would he have to gain by seeing an adult scene filmed in the flesh? He hadn't even had his first sexual encounter of yet, so why on earth would he want to watch Natasha Lane directed into a slew of inappropriate sex acts? Especially when he considered the fact that he wasn't even attracted to women at all; let alone the busty ones he had been subjected to almost on a daily basis for the past few weeks.

Not to mention, the male performers were no more attractive to him than their female counterparts. Loki found no appeal in muscle-bound men, whose faces reddened and veins strained while in the midst of having sex. If anything, he felt like this job could easily make him asexual; well, if it hadn't been for Bucky Barnes that is.

The memory of Bucky compelled Loki forward, maybe in the futile hope that Bucky would be on set now. He really didn't know what he expected, though. Nothing was bound to happen beyond seeing the man in person, and he highly suspected that becoming aroused on set would raise several eyebrows. Seeing as every individual on the crew would have become immune to the performances, and he didn't want to single himself out by being visibly aroused.

With slow measured steps, he mounted the stairwell and ascended to the second floor. The volume level began to rise; someone yelled for the lights to be adjusted and for someone to check the microphones. Once he made it the landing, Loki saw where much of the activity was taking place; there was an open loft area across the way, where several crew members were opening and closing cases, and then rushing past a set of double doors at the farthest end of the corridor.

Hesitation struck him again, which temporarily rooted him to the spot; still watching as people filled in and out of the master suite. Just as he decided that he really hadn't any business being there, a flustered woman practically barreled towards him with what could only be described as a flooding sense of relief on her face.

"There you are!" The woman exclaimed, before grabbing a hold of his wrist, and giving him a good yank. "You've got here just in time; I was afraid that you wouldn't show up at all!"

Words failed Loki, as the woman urged and pulled him along the corridor and past the double doors. They rushed away from them, so quickly in fact that Loki didn't even get a glimpse of the mayhem that was taking place in the room. He was dragged around a corner and towards a nondescript door that was partially open, due to an older gentleman with a baseball leaning halfway into the space.

Whatever conversation was disrupted by their approach; the gentleman, whose appearance seemed to scream director, turned to look over his shoulder and shot Loki a cursory look from head to toe. And that didn't serve to ease any of his confusion nor the mounting panic that threatened to spill over into a hysterical fit; but for whatever reason he managed to keep a cap on it, even as the director pushed open the door further to permit him and the frazzled woman access into the room.

"You're late." The director sneered at Loki, as they drew closer. "First day on the job and you're already causing mass hysteria."

"Pardon," Loki managed to say, before he was all but pushed across the threshold by the woman who manhandled him thus far.

"You have fifteen minutes, so make good use of it." The director barked, as he stormed away without any further explanation than that; which really made Loki wrack his brain for any task he was supposed to accomplish while on set.

Phil hadn't mentioned that there was any work to be done; after all, what could he possibly do on set? He was a film editor and this trip was only meant as some sort of reward or another. He hadn't any business being there at all, and yet everyone seemed to have a different opinion on that.

He turned to the woman to ask what exactly the director had meant, but was suddenly faced with the door shutting and a muffled call of _fifteen minutes_ on the other end. Baffled beyond belief, Loki looked at his newest surroundings; he stood in a short hallway that opened up into a rather impressively large room.

Regardless of his confusion and many reservations, he walked into the expansive room to find several suitcases thrown open and spilling with clothing, and even more clothes racks lined against the walls. Someone was crouched beside one of the suitcases, shirtless with a mop of messy hair on their head. They went about their business for a few more moments still, before glimpsing over their shoulder with a pinched look on their face that sent Loki's heart into overdrive.

It was him; _the_ Bucky Barnes. Loki could only gape at him, as he stood from his position on the floor and revealed his lean, lightly muscled torso. The waistband of Bucky's jeans had fallen around his narrow hips, although he didn't bother with pulling them up; instead he raked a hand through his already unkempt hair before approaching him in an unhurried gait.

"Well," Bucky stopped only an arm's length away from him with an expectant look on his face.

"Um, I…"

"There isn't any need for introductions; we only have about ten minutes. Now hurry up; get over here." Bucky demanded.

Confused but suddenly eager to please, Loki shuffled closer to Bucky; close enough to smell a mixture of soap, cologne, and cigarette smoke on his skin. For a moment or two, he reveled in that intoxicating scent; marveled even more by the brilliant blue of Bucky's eyes, a far deeper blue and almost aquatic blue than Loki's own. Except his moment of awe came to an abrupt end, by the twist of annoyance that marred Bucky's face.

"What are you waiting for? Do you need a formal invitation?"

"I don't know-"

"For god's sake, get on your knees already!" Bucky grabbed him by the shoulders, and urged him to buckle under the added weight of his hands.

Loki lowered despite his reservations; his knees came into contact with the plush carpeted floor in front of Bucky, and gazed up at him as soon as his hands dropped away from his shoulders. Without any further preamble, Bucky's hands reached for the button and zipper of his jeans; hurriedly undoing both, before he reached for his softened member and presented it to Loki.

Horror, surprise, and a shot of excitement overcame Loki; although horror was in the forefront of his mind. It was clear it was a matter of mistaken identity; Phil wouldn't have sent him to do something without his consent, and yet he couldn't bring himself to remedy the miscommunication. He felt like his ability to communicate was wrenched away from him; leaving behind a pathetic shell of an individual, who could only stare helplessly at Bucky's endowment.

His eyes shot up to look up at Bucky, who looked even more annoyed and frustrated by his immobility. With his free hand, Bucky cupped his jaw and attempted to urge his mouth open; which sent a sharp zing of heat into his loins, and ended with his mouth dropping open in consent. Even if that wasn't what he intended on doing, far from it, in fact; since he didn't even know how to perform oral sex. Hell, he hadn't been touched by another human being in a sexual manner beforehand either.

Even as those thoughts rushed like a typhoon through his head, Loki's mouth continued to hang open until the head of Bucky's length was pressed firmly between his lips. Soon the bulbous head pushed into his mouth and lied heavily against Loki's tongue, and sent a tremor of disquiet and want through his whole body. More so even, when Bucky wound his fingers through his hair to keep him in place, and gave him an almost charming grin that he frequently witnessed on the footage he'd been left to edit.

"You are a pretty one; prettier with my cock in your mouth, though." Bucky blew a kiss down at him. "Now suck it."

Loki had very few options at his disposal at that point. He knew he could always wrench away and explain that he was only a visitor on the set, rather than a self-renowned _fluffer_. And while the embarrassment would sustain him for years to come, it was probably better than trying to emulate the likes of Natasha Lane when she performed fellatio. But pride had always been a problem of his, and he hated to lose; even if he didn't know what he was doing.

The little he did know would only take him so far too, especially since he hadn't practiced any of the basics beforehand. He did know, however, that he needed to cover up his teeth and hollow out his cheeks; both of which he did, before haphazardly beginning to suckle at the flesh provided to him. He also attempted to keep in mind how he'd seen many of the adult starlets do this; even if he knew it was a futile hope, he still wanted to try his best nonetheless.

Slowly he lifted his hand to take Bucky shaft into his hand, and then bobbed his head; sucking lightly but increasing the suction within moments. Something akin to a hiss came from Bucky, which urged him to continue in a similar fashion; even as his jaw prickled with a twinge of discomfort, as he took more of Bucky's length into his mouth.

"Oh god," Bucky suddenly exclaimed, tightening his hold in his hair. "Stop; stop right now,"

Loki paused, peering up at him. Unlike the many sex scenes he had edited, Bucky looked far from aroused; if anything he looked even more frustrated than previously. Now that Loki thought about it, recognized it even, Bucky wasn't even hard; in fact, he was utterly flaccid.

Heat pooled in his face, as he slid off of Bucky's member; which glistened with spittle and had taken on a reddish hue from being thoroughly sucked by him. He imagined his cheeks were equally as red, if not worse by the narrow-eyed expression Bucky was sending his way; far different than that blown kiss only moments ago.

"I asked for someone pretty, but I didn't think they'd send me someone beautiful who couldn't suck a dick to save their own life." Bucky scowled disgustedly. "Just because you're pretty, well that doesn't make my dick any harder. I should have asked Natasha to come in here and to do it for me instead."

Shame and embarrassment threatened to overwhelm him by that statement, even though he already anticipated bad results. He hadn't even given a proper hand job to anyone but himself, let alone knew his way around the art of fellatio. He really should have said something beforehand, rather than let it get to his point; where he wanted to run out of the room, down the stairwell, and back into his car.

"God, you are useless." Bucky continued after a moment, which only made everything that much more unbearable for his already bruised ego.

Despite his desire to flee, Loki remained perched on his knees; leaving himself open for any further insults that Bucky might have had at his disposal. Except, the only thing that came from the beautiful man in front of him was an exasperated noise and an utterance of _unbelievable_ ; before Loki was being ushered into a standing position once more.

He was almost certain that he was about to be kicked out of the room, and face the ire of both the frazzled woman and the director; which would only add onto his growing horror. Bucky appeared to have a different course of action on his agenda, though. As soon as he was sure that Loki was firmly on his feet, Bucky sunk onto his own knees and reached for the waistband of his slacks.

Loki jerked as those deft fingers easily opened up his fly, and then proceeded to yank down both Loki's slacks and underwear; to reveal his partially hardened member. If he had been humiliated previously, well words couldn't describe how he was feeling now. But all sound thought came to an abrupt halt, as Bucky took him into hand and planted a gentle kiss against his exposed hip.

"Guess I'll have to teach you how to suck cock. Here's your crash course lesson; so you better pay attention." Bucky then licked the tip of Loki's length, until it began to harden exponentially.

A mangled protest burst from Loki's lips, in a feeble hope to derail the situation but to no avail. Bucky dragged his tongue across the head of Loki's member, until a violent tremor overtook his whole body. It felt both alien and delightful; a marrying of the two contradicting sensations, that compromised any movement he might have made.

His eyes fluttered closed, as Bucky treated his building erection with a swirl of his tongue; expertly drawing the head into his mouth like Loki had done to him. But instead of performing an inept job of it; Bucky began to suck on him in a way that stoked a wildfire in his belly, and drew another strangled cry from him.

While his sexual experiences were nil, Loki had pleasured himself like any teenage boy did. He had become familiar with the ache in his groin, the insufferable and drawn out build up to his orgasm; yet he hadn't been prepared for those sensations to roar into life almost immediately by Bucky's mouth on him; nor had he expected that he might prematurely come already just from a few moments of being licked and sucked.

Bucky gradually sunk deeper onto his erection, and ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft; before beginning to bob his head in a lazy and unrushed rhythm. His hand squeezed the base minutely; resulting in Loki's quickened breath and a wealth of desire to crash through him. He felt like he was being swept away into an oncoming storm, and he was powerless to stop it.

His hips twitched, desperate to move; but he feared he might topple over if he made any rash movement. He had no way to anchor himself down, aside from his feet on the floor; and they seemed to want to fail him at any moment. He knew it was only a matter of time, before gravity took its toll and he would embarrass himself even further than he already had.

Except Bucky saved him; his unoccupied hand grabbed for one of Loki's wrists, and all but drew his hand to rest in his unruly hair. Loki's other hand was quick on the uptake and took hold of that soft mess of slightly wavy hair and just in time too. Bucky had taken more of his length into his mouth, sucking at him firmly and moving to and fro which intensified the pleasure even more.

The rough drag of Bucky's tongue on his hardened flesh, the wet heat that enveloped him, and the friction and pressure of his hollowed cheeks was twisting his belly in both pain and ecstasy. He felt like he couldn't take anymore, as if the build up would be the death of him. And god what a death it would be!

Loki clutched tighter onto Bucky's hair, and allowed his hips to buck forward once then twice; which drew a rumble of laughter around his erection from Bucky, and it only shot another wave of pleasure through his body. He cried out, convinced that his climax was about to overtake him within moments, if not sooner.

The all too familiar sensation wrapped itself around him, so intensely that his limbs began to shake and go weak; and half-formed words of appreciation and whines erupted every second from his mouth. His body bowed over Bucky suddenly, regardless of his hands tight hold; while his hips worked of their volition, trying to find that final spark to send him overboard.

Just when Loki suspected things couldn't possibly get any more pleasurable for him; he then felt two firm hands snake around him and cup his buttocks, and urge him to plunge further into that beautiful and talented mouth. Which was exactly what he did; his hips pistoned forward erratically, consumed by his base needs, and that moment when…

"Two minutes," a female voice announced loudly with a thunderous bang to the room's door suddenly then.

Bucky paused mid-suck, which drew a desperate sob from Loki's lips. The pressure in his loins was intolerable, torturous even; yet that didn't stop Bucky from sliding off his erection slowly and with a vulgar sound to boot. And that only made his arousal that much more painful; being exposed to the cool air and to the total lack of friction as well.

With a generous squeeze to his buttocks, Bucky climbed onto his feet and offered Loki a cheeky, almost boyish smile. Loki's hands had fallen easily from Bucky's even wilder mane, but had to find support by grabbing onto his shoulders; more so even, when Bucky leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"That is how you suck a dick, sweetheart. Maybe next time they'll send me a gay one, instead of a barely legal straight boy looking for easy money." Bucky kissed him again, before finally pulling away and sauntering towards the door. "If I were you, I'd probably take care of that before you get on set. Since I'm the only one who should have a hard-on in the room, and well Nat isn't usually flattered by hard dicks that aren't in her mouth or cunt."

Dazedly Loki watched Bucky exit the room, but not before he noticed him tuck his erection into his jeans. So he had been successful in some way; even if it hadn't been his mission in the first place. And that image was enough to carry him through to his completion at his own hand; knowing that he had aroused one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.


End file.
